Under the Curtain
by JenjermanNorm
Summary: Jenn and Sarah are thrown into the time where the adventures of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow take place. What will happen between these characters? No one knows....Used to be on JennBloom3 and Trapt130, now its here!
1. Movie Troubles!

This is the official story! This is where it will be posted from now on! Minor changes have been made like names or spelling but that's it! Happy reading!  
  
Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Disclaimer: We(Jenn and Sarah) do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters, but we do however own the plot of this story and the characters Jenn and Sarah..even though Jenn owns Will in her own way and Sarah owns Jack in her own way too lol!  
  
Summary: Jenn and Sarah are thrown into the time where the adventures of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow take place. What will happen between these characters? No one knows.  
  
Notes: Hello, this is Jenn and Sarah here! We are two teenagers who are OBSESSED with the characters William Turner (Orlando Bloom) and Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp). We well try to update our story regularly, but we are forced to go to school, so certain things might cause us to slow down, but you'll know of any problems concerning the stories!  
  
Read and Enjoy!  
  
"'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care", sang Sarah and Jenn, quite out of tune as they drove down the street in Sarah's Dad's Formula Firebird Convertible. They were on there way to Roy Rogers where they worked as waitresses. Their shift started at 10:30 and it was already 10:25 and they still had about 15 minutes left until they got there. "We really should leave earlier from now on, if we want to get to work on time", stated Jenn from the passenger seat.  
  
"Yea, I know", Sarah said as she popped her gum. Suddenly Jenn's cell phone rang to the tune of "The Wizard of Oz: If I only had a brain".  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Hey!" said I deep, male voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey, John how are you?"  
  
"Good, good. Listen Jenn; can you stop by my house later on? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Um...I don't know. I have to work until 12:30 and then Sarah and I are going to go see the Pirates of the Caribbean".  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes again!" Jenn said, ok so John was right, she already had seen it 6 times, but she loved Orlando Bloom! "Well what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, Jenn I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."  
  
"You can't do what anymore?" Jenn asked a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Jenn, we need to break up."  
  
She didn't answer. "Helloo? You there?" he asked.  
  
"Yea I'm here. Good-bye!" and with that she closed her phone.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Sarah, her eyes still fixed on the road.  
  
"He, he broke up with me." Stammered Jenn, looking shocked.  
  
"Don't worry boys really suck," said Sarah as parked the car, took the keys out of the ignition and walked into work, with Jenn following shortly after.  
  
"You two are late! Explain yourselves," screamed Priscilla the manager. Sarah and Jenn gave each other a quick glance and at the same time they said:  
  
"Flat Tire" "Traffic"  
  
"It was both?"  
  
"Noo" they said in unison.  
  
"Traffic" "Flat Tire"  
  
Priscilla gave them a bewildered look before saying, "I bet. Get to work!"  
  
When there shift was over Jenn and Sarah hopped into the car when Jenn's cell phone rang again. "Hello" she asked.  
  
"Hi Jenjerman, is Norm there too?" asked Alaina(AN: AKA Zero-sry she made me say that!) using there nick names. (AN: Jenn is Jenjerman and Norm is Sarah.yes I know we have weird nicknames lol)  
  
"Yea Sarah's here."  
  
"O, ok good. Do you guys want to come down and listen to Dean play in his band?"  
  
"Um.hang on let me ask Sarah" Jenn said as she asked Sarah. "Sure we'll go, but we have to leave in a bit, we're going to the movies." Jenn answered.  
  
"Ok, meet me at his house; you know where it is right?"  
  
"Yup, we've been there enough, see you in a bit"  
  
"K, Bye!"  
  
"Bye" said Jenn as she closed her phone. They drove for about 15 minutes, until they pulled into Dean's driveway. They opened the outside door that led to the basement and walked in to see their friends Alaina, Kaylee, Sam, and Kathleen all sitting on an old couch listening to Dean's band called "From here on". After listening to three songs, which were all dedicated to Alaina, by her boyfriend Dean, Sarah and Jenn decided to leave.  
  
"Bye" they both said as they left and got into the car. It was a hot day, Jenn was wearing denim shorts with a white tank top, and Sarah was wearing beige capris with a Finch t-shirt. Sarah likes many bands (AN: Yes Sarah's even in her own band! And Jenn just likes looking at all the hot guys in the band lol). Jenn tends to be quite oblivious to things (AN: That does kinda describe me-Jenn doesn't it?) "Ooooo, I love this song, it used to be me and Mike's song!" exclaimed Sarah as she turned up the volume knob.  
  
"What do you mean used to be?" questioned Jenn.  
  
"Um..we broke up."  
  
"Are you serious? How?!"  
  
"He cheated on me; he's going out with some big chested bimbo!"  
  
"O Sarah, I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's ok, like I said before, Men suck!"  
  
"Ya, you're right!" laughed Jenn.  
  
Soon enough they reached the mall and ran into CVS where Sarah got Vanilla Coke and Hot Tamales and Jenn got a bottle of water and Snow-caps, and then they got on line and bought their tickets. Surprisingly, even when the movie started no one else was in the theatre except for them. The movie theatre was really dark except for the light that escaped from the slightly cracked open exit/entrance door. Since Jenn and Sarah liked being as close to their crushes as possible (AN: Yes, we are quite pathetic) they sat in the very front row.  
  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Said Elizabeth in the movie.  
  
Jenn tried to put her bottle of water in the cup holder in her seat but the bottle was too small and it rolled to where the screen was, except it rolled beneath the screen underneath a black curtain.  
  
"O great," whispered Jenn "I dropped my water bottle. Sarah can you come help me find it." (AN: We call this a "sam"...long story)  
  
The two of them crawled on the ground scrambling for the water bottle. Jenn picked up the black curtain to see if her water bottle was there, when all of a sudden the lights started to flicker and the door slammed shut. A great wind came and blew the scared teenagers underneath it.  
  
The two of them spun in circles for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 2 minutes, until they landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"What was that about" questioned Jenn, standing up wobbly.  
  
"I don't know" answered Sarah "Jenn is that the Interceptor from the movie?"  
  
"Whoa! I think it is! And, well, call me crazy but I think that's Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"We, we're here, in the movie Jenn! We're in the Pirates of the Caribbean!"  
  
So, how was it? Did you like it? We would absolutely love your reviews and would appreciate *CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM*you know the stuff that actually helps us write better. But of course their are mean people who like to flame so go ahead and flames us if it's really necessary but just know that you can bite me for all I care...err us! And if anyone's interested we'd really appreciate a Beta! Please review! 


	2. The Dress!

Title: Under the Curtain Chapter 2: The Dress  
  
Disclaimer: We (Jenn and Sarah) do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters, but we do however own the plot of this story and the characters Jenn and Sarah..even though Jenn owns Will in her own way and Sarah owns Jack in her own way too lol!  
  
Summary: Jenn and Sarah are thrown into the time where the adventures of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow take place. What will happen between these characters? No one knows.(This story is under both of our pen names hers being JennBloom3)  
  
Notes: We are both REALLY obsessed with Will and *Captain* Jack Sparrow. Hehe. School being the worst torture device ever created will be holding us up in our writing this story and I (Sarah) am also writing two other stories at the moment and have to update those as well. There was a question as to why I (Sarah) am nick-named Norm. well lets see.how to explain (pondering) um well I used to think I was normal so I made my friends call me Normal and then I just abbreviated it to Norm. hehe don't ask. And I (Jenn) got my nickname because Alaina well uh.. called me Jenjerman! Enough jibber jabber and onto the story!  
  
At first the girls were to stunned to move. Was this possible? Nothing exciting ever happened to them! They watched as Jack Sparrow made his way to the Interceptor but was halted by the two guards. Sarah was the first to snap out of their shocked trance and she grabbed Jenn's arm. "I love this part Jenn! Let's get closer!!" Said Sarah as she literally dragged Jenn over so that they were only a few feet away and ducked behind a few nearby barrels.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Said Jack talking to the guards. Sarah tried her hardest not to burst out laughing and succeeded mostly, but Jack heard the slight giggle and the slap of hand against arm. Jack swaggered over to the barrels and leaned over watching the two girls having a hushed conversation.  
  
"You idiot!" whispered Jenn, "Your so freaking loud. They're going to hear us."  
  
Sarah was holding her arm where she had received the slight slap. "Well now they're gonna hear us cause you whisper to loud." Jenn had to lean in to hear what Sarah was saying and then gave her a quick glare.  
  
"Wait why aren't they talking anymore?" asked Jenn. The two girls looked up simultaneously.  
  
"Told you, you were too loud." Muttered Sarah as she saw Jack smiling down at them and the two guards looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Actually it was yer laugh that caught me attention there luv." Said Jack to Sarah. Sarah got up and pulled Jenn up by the arm as well. The two girls walked out from behind the barrels. Jack just stared at them. He had never seen anyone, especially women dress like they did. "Might I inquire as to where ye two came from?"  
  
Sarah and Jenn looked at each other. "Well we're from. America." Said Jenn. She was telling the truth really, just not the whole truth. He never asked what century they were from now did he? Jack was looking at the picture on Sarah's baggy shirt. The size of the shirt was too big for her and the coloring was black and white. It was black cotton but it had a big white blotch in the middle and in the middle of that was a black dead angel. Right above the picture was the word Finch written in big, fancy, white letters. He ignored Jenn's statement but the guards nodded in understanding. He was wondering why a pirate lass was out here and not trying to cover up her identity. But he shrugged it off and figured he would ask her later. He turned back and made his way over to the Interceptor again. The guards blocked him and Jack asks them a question that eventually led them to arguing about the Black Pearl. He quietly slipped off and onto the ship. As he prepared to sail off he gestured for the girls to come aboard. The two guards noticed the three of them on the ship they were guarding and quickly hopped on board. "Hey! You! Get away from there." Said the fatter of the two. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Said the other.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat," Jack lifted up a hand, "Ship" he corrected himself.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Murtogg (the thinner one).  
  
"Smith. or Smithy if ye like."  
  
"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" asked Mullroy (the fatter one).  
  
"Yeah, and no lies" added Murtogg.  
  
"Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack confessed.  
  
"I said no lies!" said Murtogg as he shifted his weight to his other foot.  
  
"I think he's tellin the truth," said Mullroy staring at Jack curiously.  
  
"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Stated Murtogg as a matter of factly.  
  
"Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Said Jack and Sarah and Jenn both laughed but quickly covered it up by coughing into their hands when they received curious glances from the three men. Both girls looked up at the cliff that they knew Elizabeth was going to fall from soon as the men continued their conversation. They watched as the form of Elizabeth plummeted into the water below.  
  
Sarah looked over at Jack, "None of those two are gonna save her so ye best be divin in ther ta save her." She said adopting the pirate tongue. Jack nodded and gave her his effects to hold, "Do not loose these." He jumped off the side of the boat and did a swan dive into the water. Murtogg looked over at Sarah.  
  
"I would've saved her."  
  
"No ye wouldn't have."  
  
Jenn walked over to Sarah and whispered into her ear so the guards couldn't hear, "Couldn't we have just let her drown?" (A/N: Jenn really wants to kill Elizabeth) Sarah smiled at Jenn and started to laugh. "What? I was serious." Laughed Jenn. Sarah just shook her head still smiling.  
  
"We should get going, we don't want the Commodore finding us with how we are currently dressed," Said Sarah so the guards wouldn't be able to hear once again. She went over and handed Jack's effects to the guards and the two girls made their way into the town of Port Royal.  
  
The friends made their way through the alleyways looking for any unwatched clothing that might be drying. A few minutes later they found what they were looking for and by a stroke of luck there were corsets as well. They both grabbed the dresses and corsets and ran until they found a place where they could change. Three walls surrounded them in one of the allies they had run through and they found a plank of old wood that they used for the fourth wall. Jenn went behind the wood and laced up her corset. She had watched the movie so many times she knew exactly what she had to do. She then slipped into a snowy white and beautifully sewn dress that was a bit long for her but not too much which she was thankful for since she had stolen it with out seeing if it fit. She stepped out from behind the wood and saw Sarah staring moodily at her dress. "What's the matter?" Asked a puzzled Jenn.  
  
"I-it's its all nice and pretty and fancy and girly an-and it's a. dress," Sarah said with a look of horror on her face and pointing a finger at the dress.  
  
"Oooo, so that's what these things are. I didn't know but thank you for informing me." Said Jenn her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Just put it on."  
  
"I am NOT wearing that! You can't make me!"  
  
"Fine, but you can't come out dressed like you are now."  
  
"Yes I can just watch me."  
  
"Well right now I am going to go watch Will and Jack fight so you can come and join me when you put the dress on." And with that she walked away towards the black smith's shop, leaving Sarah alone to sulk about the dress.  
  
Jenn was just outside the shop when she saw Will walk in. She waited a few seconds then walked over to the door and quietly opened the door just enough for her to slip in unnoticed. She looked quickly for some where to hide and ducked behind a large anvil. She silently watched the fight in awe of their skill and technique.  
  
"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Said Will.  
  
"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Questioned Jack.  
  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."  
  
"Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me." Jack turned to leave but the sound of a sword made him turn around and he stared at Will. "Do you think it wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
"You threatened Miss Swan." Jenn sighed at Will's statement. "The little stuck up prissy princess can use with a little shaking up every once in a while. I don't see why it's such a big deal that Jack gave her a little threat." Jenn thought angrily.  
  
"Only a little," Said Jack and the two began to fight.   
  
Author Notes: Sarah: wahoooo next chapter is out! Hope you all enjoyed! And don't worry we left you the cliffy on purpose because we felt like being evil!  
  
Jenn: Yea. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sarah: So please leave us lots and lots of reviews (the more we get the quicker we write). Hehe.  
  
Jenn: Kazoomtite!!  
  
Sarah: Right.. Anyway! We would like to take so time out to thank our reviewers (on both of our pen names). Thank You All SOOOOO Much!  
  
Zero: my TWIN (Sarah)! Thanks for the review hope you like the rest of our story!  
  
April: well. who doesn't like nicknames?! We sure like 'em! And Sarah hopes you liked her answer as to why she's called Norm.  
  
Ashmo: Just to let you know. the movie is a must see!!! O and Jenn said hi.  
  
Aku-Kitsune: thank you sooo much!!! Thanks for saying we write well! That made our day!! And even more thank you's for favorites-ing us! That means sooo much to us! And I wish Jonny Depp were as young as he looks too (Sarah).  
  
J-Chan: Thanks for absolutely adoring our first chapter! Wow we have such a nice reviewer! I crazy I crazy I crazy for Jack too (Sarah)! Well I like Will (Jenn) and Jack! I like Will too (Sarah). Tell us when you and your friend come out with your Jack Sparrow fic! We would like to read it! And we can't believe that we already have a huge fan! This is so awesome!  
  
Serendipity: We are definitely not normal we will tell you that much. And Sarah has finally gotten over the fact that she's not normal. We have no intention of making ourselves perfect in this story. As for Jack and Will not falling over themselves in love with us we shall try our hardest. honest!  
  
Rae: We wrote another chapter and we hope you like it! And we left you a cliffy! Hehe sorry bout that. Thanks for the review!  
  
RoyRules23: Thanks for saying our story is the best! And we shall continue writing that we will!  
  
Desiree: Drink red bull it gives you wings! (Sarah) I mean um. thanks for really liking our story!  
  
Hyper Princess: Well uhh. this one seems to be directed at Jenn so I (Sarah) won't say anythin except thanks. (Jenn typing now) Thanks! And of course I'll tell you when there's more. And good for the prologue thingy. Lol!   
  
THANK YOU ALLLLLLL SOOOOO VERY VERY MUCH!!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!   
  
AN: Thanks for all the great reviews and even though school has started we both will try to update as much as possible, you can expect the next chapter out probably on Friday or Saturday the latest. And to all of our reviewers please leave your e-mail in the review so we can e-mail you when we update! THANKS!!! 


	3. Fights!

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Chapter 3: Fights!  
  
Disclaimer: We (Jenn and Sarah) do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters, but we do however own the plot of this story and the characters Jenn and Sarah. .even though Jenn owns Will in her own way and Sarah owns Jack in her own way too lol!  
  
Summary: Jenn and Sarah are thrown into the time where the adventures of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow take place. What will happen between these characters? No one knows. (This story is under both of our pen names hers being JennBloom3)  
  
Notes: We are both REALLY obsessed with Will (Willy and Jenn 4eva!) and *Captain* Jack Sparrow (Sarah and the cap'n 4eva!). Hehe. School being the worst torture device ever created will be holding us up in our writing this story and I (Sarah) am also writing two other stories at the moment and have to update those as well.  
  
Oh and we both know that this chapter does not go exactly as the real movie went, we added a few lines and some props and stuff. If you don't like it bite me..errrrr us!  
  
And one last note: We never said this was going to have a happy ending.just read and you'll know what we're talking about!  
  
Jenn, even though she knew how Will was going to beat Jack Sparrow's butt (Because Willy is soooo much better than Jack..hehe Sarah's gonna kill me when she reads this!) still ran behind a couple of barrels, out of harm's way. After grimacing from the cold and hard floor (yes, Jenn is just a tad, well girl-ish) she sat down and made herself comfortable to watch the fight.  
  
"Scared Pirate?" asked Will while blocking a swipe from Jack's sword.  
  
"You wish!" he answered (Sorry, slight Harry Potter moment there!) Jack moved over to the barrels, where Jenn was hiding and stood there waiting for Will to make his next move. Will took his sword and he flung it where Jack was standing, aiming to, well you know. (AN: That would make a great cliffhanger, but I'm not that mean!)  
  
A screech from behind the barrels distracted him and the sword didn't go exactly where planned, it went right into a wall. Jack went over to the wall trying to hurriedly get Will's sword out of the wall so he could fight him two swords to none.  
  
Will bent down to see what was behind the barrels and was surprised to see a woman crouching down muttering to herself.  
  
"Just couldn't keep quiet, could you?" muttered Jenn, as she looked up and gave a weak smile to Will and stood up. But while Will was investigating the noise, not only had Jack retrieved Will's sword, but he had also taken a small pistol out of his socks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Sarah had reluctantly put on the dress (but she still refused to put on the corset) and she started running through the town searching for where the fight was taking place. "I really stink at remembering where places are, I learned that a bit too well when I was a freshman" said Sarah to no one in particular. Suddenly she saw a whole bunch of men come running up to where she was standing, she guessed they knew where Jack had gone and they were going to follow him.  
  
"Hold on a tic" she said to Commodore Norrington.  
  
"I beg your pardon, what did you say Miss?" he asked.  
  
"Um..." she thought trying to distract the men from finding Jack. She thought maybe there was a chance Jack might not get brought to jail this time, only if she distracted the Commodore and his men. "Has anyone ever told you that you are very handsome" Sarah said, while batting her eyelashes in an odd manner (AN: No she does not like him but she's desperate!).  
  
"Is there something in your eye Miss?"  
  
"No" she answered turning slightly red. "Has anyone ever told you, you have the most amazing blue eyes?"  
  
"No, but I think that's only because I have brown eyes" he said in an impatient voice.  
  
"Oh my! Is that the Pirate that you're looking for?" she asked pointing in the exact opposite direction she knew Jack had gone.  
  
"Follow me men" said Norrington running in the direction Sarah had pointed to.  
  
"Fools, never trust a teenager in love" she said laughing to herself. "Now off to find Jenn and the Cap'n."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You've seen too much" Jack said as he raised the pistol aiming it at Jenn.  
  
"Don't panic, don't panic, nothings gonna happen" Jenn said to herself.  
  
"You're already in enough trouble Sparrow," said Will, his voice strong and brave, "Don't hurt her".  
  
"Honestly love, I'm not really like this, but I can't ruin my reputation now can I? You'll go and tell everyone about me!" said Jack.  
  
"Please" said Jenn, her eyes slowly filling with tears, "I don't want to die, please" as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Sorry love" and with that he pulled the trigger. * (Remember we never said it was a happy ending.then again we never said it was a sad ending too.haha!)  
  
AN: Ok please don't hate me (Jenn) *dodges tomatoes from angry reviewers* Sorry I just started school and a whole bunch of stuff happened. I PROMISE the next chapter will be out soon, and I'm really sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to put something out!  
  
If you review the chapter will come out sooo much sooner!!!! 


	4. The Cells!

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Chapter 4: The Cell  
  
Disclaimer: We (Jenn and Sarah) do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters, but we do however own the plot of this story and the characters Jenn and Sarah. .even though Jenn owns Will in her own way and Sarah owns Jack in her own way too lol!  
  
Summary: Jenn and Sarah are thrown into the time where the adventures of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow take place. What will happen between these characters? No one knows.  
  
Notes: We are both REALLY obsessed with Will (Willy and Jenn 4eva!) and *Captain* Jack Sparrow (Sarah and the cap'n 4eva!). Hehe. School being the worst torture device ever created will be holding us up in our writing this story and I (Sarah) am also writing two other stories at the moment and have to update those as well.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Was that a gunshot? Sarah picked up her pace to a fast run to where Will and Jack's fight should have been. When she reached the small shed she opened the door to see Jenn on the floor with Will on top of her.  
  
Sarah looked around to see Jack standing with his hands in the air, and a pistol at his feet. But to her surprise the shot hadn't come from Jack. When she turned to the left of Jack she saw Norrington and his men standing with rifles in their hands, pointing them at Jack, Will and Jenn.  
  
Even though Sarah had directed Norrington in the wrong direction, it only led them to a shortcut to the shed where Jack was. Norrington and his crew had snuck in through the back of the shed and found Jack pointing the rifle at Jenn. Norrington told Jack to put down the rifle and when he refused Norrington shot a bullet through the roof to show he was serious, and Jack quickly dropped his pistol to the ground. When Will heard the gunshot, he automatically assumed it came from Jack's pistol and jumped on top of Jenn to protect her, leaving all of them in the position they were in now.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us" said Norrington in a drawl. "Grab him men".  
  
"Hold the hell up!" yelled Sarah, now looking at the awkward position Jenn and Will were in. "What happened?!"  
  
Jenn turned crimson as did Will and they both stood up.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but language like that is not allowed to be spoken by a lady, you'll have to accompany Mr. Sparrow to the cells." Said Norrington with a sick smile on his face. Sarah smiled as well; it couldn't be too bad sharing a jail cell with your true love, could it?  
  
As Sarah and Jack were taken away Jenn mouthed the words "Good Luck" to Sarah, and Sarah just replied with a wink.  
  
"So miss, what is ye name?" questioned Jack once the two of them were inside the cell.  
  
"Sarah's my name, and I presume your Jack Sparrow? Ermm.Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Are you-well are you one of those seer people, 'cause I'd sure like to be knowing when I'll be getting some of me rum?"  
  
"No of course not, I just found out who your from...ummm..from my friend."  
  
"Oh, would your friend be the one who hid behind the barrels?"  
  
"O, yes that'd be my friend Jenn." (AN: Remember, Sarah's trying to make Jack think she's a pirate as well.why you ask? You'll see)  
  
"Well I just hope we're not blown to bloody smithereens before you see you friend Jem again."  
  
"Her names Jenn" said Sarah, "Wait a minute, we can't get blown to bits, well that's not how its supposed to go, Jenn'll be able to save us both before the ship gets here, won't she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenn opened the door of the shed. The warm and bright sun radiated through her whole body, 'Man was this already a long day' she thought to herself. Will grabbed her arm. "May I question you to your name" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm Jenn, William Turner right?" Will looked at her with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Jenn just shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way "Lucky guess."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh C'mon we have to go get Jack and Sarah before the ship comes."  
  
"What ship?"  
  
"Um..did I say ship? I meant night. We have to get them before nightfall, they're probably starving already."  
  
Will just gave her a suspicious glare before walking out the door.  
  
"Well since you obviously know what you're doing I'll let you get your friends without my help."  
  
"Fine!" and with that she walked out the door and walked forward. 'Great, the guy I've always wanted to marry hates me! Urg, could this day get any better' she thought.  
  
"Um, Will can you hold on a second" she said using the sweetest voice she could get, and putting on one of her fakest smiles. "Which way to the cells?"  
  
"You're quite a pathetic lady, if you don't mind me saying" as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her in the right direction. "Come on I'll go with you."  
  
THE END!  
  
YAAY! How was that!? Sorry soo much about the delay and thanks soo much for all your fantastic reviews! More Reviews=Longer and More updated chapters! Once again please leave your e-mail in the review box cuz we've gotten some GREAT criticism but we have some questions!  
  
Just one question:  
  
Anna.ummm great cc thanks soo much, its great to get reviews that help us to improve, but when you said Mary-Sue, we're trying our hardest not to make this a Mary-Sue and so far the characters haven't even fallen for each other *yet* so we're kinda confused, please let us know what you meant so we can get this right!  
  
And we have a new name for just this story...but we both forgot what it is...we'll let you know right away!  
  
Thanks soo much! 


	5. Arrival of the Black Pearl

Title: Under the Curtain

Chapter 5: Arrival of the Black Pearl

Disclaimer: We (Jenn and Sarah) do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean story or characters, but we do however own the plot of this story and the characters Jenn and Sarah. .even though Jenn owns Will in her own way and Sarah owns Jack in her own way too lol!

Notes: Ok important note! The lack in updates is all Sarah's fault! I can't even blame it on school! I've just been way lazy! I'm so sorry!!!! And Jenn couldn't update because she was well uhh, unable to. So no more boring you with our or rather Sarah's lame excuses as to why we haven't updated, ONTO THE STORY!

Sarah had been reassuring herself that Jack and her were not going to get blown into smithereens. Then she realized something. She turned to Jack who was sitting down and watching her pace the floor and asked, "Hold up a tic, why do ye think we are gonna be blown to bloody smithereens?"

Jack got to his feet and went up to her, "Well ye see lass, that Elizabeth gal," he raised a hand to his head as he corrected himself, "Miss Swann, she had a medallion round her neck. Now see that medallion is bein searched for by the Black Pearl, which means that she'll be comin into this here harbor with that bloody crew of hers and blowin everythin to bloody hell."

"Ah, I see. How fun?"

"Well to be quite honest with you lass twouldn't be fun at all.." stated Jack pretty bewildered at that statement. Sarah looked at him and laughed. "Hahaha, no it was meant to be sarcasm." Jack nodded not really knowing what she was talking about.

"By the way Miss, if you don't mind me askin, where is you ship? I didn't see it in the harbor."

Sarah looked at Jack trying to understand what he was talking about. Then she remembered what shirt she was wearing before she changed into the dress. "Ooo, you mean the Finch?" When Jack nodded she continued, "Well it uhh, it was well um, I was in the market." She said using Jack's excuse from before.

"Oh, well that's alright Miss," But Sarah interrupted him.

"My name is Sarah."

"Right, Miss Sarah."

"No no, just Sarah."

"Sarah, you can hop on board with me an me crew if you'd like. I sure wouldn't mind." Sarah smiled at him and said, "Then I'll think about it."

Will was hurrying Jenn along to the cells. She really didn't mind him touching her it was just the whole being called pathetic part that she didn't like. Well she'd forgive him this time.

They stopped short as cannon fire started to ring out through the town. Will looked at Jenn then back the way they came and then to the direction they were going, "Listen, I'm really sorry but I need to go back. There's someone.. There could be trouble back in town and I need to be there to help." He said giving Jenn an apologetic look.

"Eh, go ahead. I know why you're really going back. Tell Elizabeth I say hi alright?"

Will looked at her startled then ran off in the opposite direction Jenn was going.

Jenn burst through the cell door with out any trouble because the guard had gone to see what all the noise was about. There was already a hole in the cell next to Sarah and Jack, who were sitting a bit closer than normal strangers would. Jenn gave Sarah a small smile when she jumped up and crossed over to Jenn.

"Did you have fun?" asked Jenn as she received a quick glare from Sarah.

"Where's Will?" asked Sarah

"Where do you think?"

Sarah didn't get a chance to answer because the door to the jail was knocked open once again. But this time there wasn't such a friendly face coming to see them.

A/N: There we go! Another chapter finally. Hope you all enjoyed! Now that Jenn's writing the next one it might actually come out sooner! Thanks to all our awesome reviewers! We love you so much! Your all so cool! The compliments can go on and on but, I'm sure you might have better things to do than to read me complementing you, or maybe you don't? hehe o well you'll survive. Till the next chapter!

  



	6. The Journey on Port Royal Street

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Chapter: The Journey on Port Royal Street  
  
Disclaimer: I own this computer, the mouse and the screen. I also own some other junk..but no obviously I don't own these peoples, and second of all if I did own them, what makes you think I'd be writing a story like this..I'd probably have a life lolls!  
  
A/N: Its me, Jenn writing this one. This is out pretty soon cause I was bored and junk. Orlando's gonna be in Troy on May 21st and in my Theatre/English class we read about Troy and the Trojan War and all that crap so I convinced my teacher to let us go on a trip and see it! Orlando's an English Muffin.sorry random outbursts. O and we fixed the last couple chapters.they were sorta messed up!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
"Jenn get down!" yelled Sarah as she pointed to a dark shadow in the corner of the jailhouse.  
  
"Sarah, quick lass get behind me" said Jack as he backed away from the wall a bit. Sarah and Jenn both mentally smiled.  
  
The two men approached, they were pirates. "This ain't the armory." Said one.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow." Said the other pointing to Jack.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Ranted Twigg.  
  
"Oooo, but look Twigg he has done a bit better! Look at that ol' git behind him."  
  
"Hey! That's my friend you called a git!" said Jenn, emerging out of the dark corner.  
  
"Yea, what she said," said Jack, trying to show that he could stick up for Sarah.  
  
The other pirate, that Jenn presumed to be Koehler, stepped closer to her, a bit too close for her liking. "Well lookie the Princess has got something to say". His nasty, hot breath tickled her neck. He took one of his long, soiled fingers and fingered through her hair. "Why don't you come take a little voyage with us lass? We'll all have some.fun." A loud crack sounded from the pirate's chin where Jenn had just punched him, sending him falling backwards on the floor.  
  
"Owww.owwww.my fist" whined Jenn.  
  
"My god lass you've knocked him out!" said Jack, sounding quite surprised.  
  
"Well a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do" said Jenn trying to regain some dignity, "even if it does require breaking a nail" she mumbled.  
  
"Hey! You, you. You're a girl and you knocked him out!" noticed Twigg as he ran away like a frightened animal.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," replied Jenn in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey, I'm the captain around here!" said Jack, sounding offended.  
  
"It was a joke!" she replied, and then mumbled to herself "Gee, you men and your ego's."  
  
"O, Miss, Jenn I think yee name was? Well I'm really sorry about the whole, well you know, the whole me almost killing you thing. No hard feelings?"  
  
"Well I guess not. Plus Sarah would kill me if I stayed mad at you! She always says that she could never be mad at you cause your too cute!" said Jenn subconsciously, and then getting a 'I can't believe you just said that, I'm going to kill you glare from Sarah' she said "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Jack just replied with a grin.  
  
"Yes her name is Jenn, Jenn Bloom or Turner as you might say here." Answered Sarah, remembering a line her friends used to say back home 'Revenge is Sweet'. Jenn turned a dark shade of red and just blinked, not believing Sarah just said that.  
  
"Have a bit of love going on in this port do we? Well its all right by me! But lets get out of here before that 'ol thing wakes up." Said Jack, totally oblivious to the girl's arguments.  
  
The three ran through the alley where they had gotten the dresses in the first place. "Ladies, I think it'd be a bit more safe if you put on these. Women are more of a target to the Pirates. I oughta know." Said Jack, holding up a pair of breeches and jackets.  
  
"Can't be much worse than these" replied Sarah as she gratefully took one of the outfits. They all just stood there, Jenn and Sarah waiting for Jack to go away so they could get changed (Yes I know.poor Jack) and Jack was waiting for them to just go on and get changed. After a couple minutes he kind took the hint and turned around.  
  
"There we are.all set" said Jenn, letting Jack know he could turn around. The pants were way long on Jenn and really short on Sarah (A/N: Sounds like the real Jenn n Sarah to me!) But they had to agree, these were much more comfortable. So they ran through the alley until the heard heart wrenching noises. There were babies crying, women and children screaming and blood being shed everywhere. Jenn was too bust looking around her to even notice where she was going and she bumped into Will and fell flat on her 'arse'.  
  
Will reached out a hand to help the gentleman up and noticed something odd about his nails. He had never seen such well manicured nails on a man before. It all clicked when he looked into the man's face and noticed it looked quite feminine, but he had seen it once before, it was Jenn. "I don't even want to know what you two are doing dressed like that!" he said, looking quite disbelieved.  
  
"Will, shush! We don't want any Pirates to know we're girls!" Jenn replied.  
  
"O I see, for a second I thought you guys were.well you know."  
  
Suddenly a Pirate grabbed Will by the neck and raised his hatchet slightly above Will's head. Jenn and Sarah stood there in disbelief.  
  
"Say Good-bye" said the Pirate. A sign above him fell and knocked him down, into the room below.  
  
"Good-bye" said Will cheerfully, and relieved. All four of them hurriedly raced through the street. "Will! Look it's Elizabeth!" yelled Jenn pointing to a figure being dragged by a Pirate. "Outta my way scum!" yelled the Pirate Will had just supposedly killed, and hit Jenn on the head with a mallet, (That was the Pirate that knocks out Will in the movie) and Jenn fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
A/n: SO did you like it? REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Kiss?

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Disclaimer: How shall I say this? Hmmm.. Well if any of these characters were mine, I don't think I'd be writing my own version of this story and how I would like it to be. I'd probably be making a sequel to POTC. But, seeing that I am in fact NOT writing a sequel, these characters and stuff are not mine.  
  
NOTE: OUR REVWIERS ARE WICKED AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys or girls! Keep reviewing and BUEN readin. (good)  
  
Chapter 7: A kiss?  
  
Sarah looked at Jenn's unconscious form confused. That didn't happen in the movie; Will was supposed to be hit on the head. Will looked over at Jenn and then back at where Elizabeth was last seen. He started for Jenn but Sarah stood in his way, shaking her head. "Jenn's gonna hate me for doing this but oh well, Will isn't supposed to be awake right now." She thought.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me help her." Will said trying to step around Sarah.  
  
"Uh, no no, um y-you should go after Elizabeth." Will looked at Sarah for a while and then very reluctantly he made his way to where he last saw Elizabeth.  
  
Sarah bent down a picked up a fairly heavy rock. She turned around and saw Jack waiting for instructions.  
  
"I need you to hit him in the head with this." Said Sarah as she handed him the rock. Jack gave her a very puzzled look but she gave him a look that told him not to question her at all. He nodded and tossed the rock hitting Will square in the back of his head and knocking him unconscious.  
  
Sarah was bent over Jenn when Jack kneeled down next to her. "We need to get out of here Jack." He nodded again and scooped up Jenn in his strong arms and followed Sarah into the most secluded place they could find, leaving Will where he was.   
  
Jack soon spotted a fence and decided to hop over it. He jumped over it easily still holding Jenn, and when he got to the other side he laid her on the ground.  
  
"Sarah, c'mon over here. Hop on over that 'ol fence" heard Sarah through the fence. Sarah tried to hop over the fence but she got stuck right on the top.  
  
"A little help?" she asked. Jack quickly reached up to help her off and Sarah suddenly fell, but just as she was expecting to feel hard ground Jack caught her. There she lay in his strong arms for about a second before his head slowly came down to meet her lips. Just as they were about to kiss Jenn woke up and let out a yell.  
  
"Wha, where, oww! My head is killing me." She said. Jack, startled by Jenn let out a girly scream quite like the one Jenn had just made and threw Sarah up and she landed on the ground, with a thud. "Owwwwwwww!" yelped Sarah from the ground.  
  
"Sorry bout that lass." Replied Jack as he lowered a hand to help her up. Jenn stood there and watched. "Ya they like each other, it's just a bit obvious" she thought. "What were they doing when I just woke up? It kinda looked like they were going to kiss! Yaay! At least one of us is going to fall in love with 'our loves' "  
  
It had already begun to get dark so they decided to sleep there for the night. Jack quickly curled up on the grass and began to sleep soundly, and Jenn and Sarah stayed up a bit later to talk.  
  
"Geez, we're all alone, well except for you, outside here and he goes to sleep!? Geez, some men are just so unromantic!" complained Sarah.  
  
"At least he talks to you! What happened to Will anyway? He went off to go get Elizabeth I presume?" replied Jenn.  
  
"Well...You have to promise not to hate me for what I'm about to tell you?" Jenn nodded her head and Sarah continued, "IknockedWillout" said Sarah as quickly as possible.  
  
It took Jenn a minute or so to comprehend what Sarah just said before saying, "You knocked him out?! Why?"  
  
"Because in the movie he was supposed to get knocked out remember? So I figured nothing could get totally screwed up for us if everything pretty much goes the same as it's supposed to."  
  
"True true, maybe it's kinda like the fates! You can't change your fate otherwise you'll die! Or maybe you'll end up sleeping with your mom and killing your dad!"(A/N: Sorry I stole that from Oedipus.I have to do an essay on it and I'm actually doing it now.sorta so I just threw that in there.but yes to make a long story short he tried to escape his fate and he married and slept with his mom and killed his dad)  
  
"Huh?" was all Sarah had to say.  
  
"O forget it."  
  
"Well goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight." And with that they both quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I know this is really really really really short but I PROMISE to have the next chapter out by Saturday! And we'll include thanks to all of our super cool reviewers in there too! Sorry there was no Will in here.but there was a lil bit of Sarah/Jack action! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! O and if anyone can tell us how to get three dots, like you know three periods well thank you bunches cuz we put three periods in and it only comes out one on ff.n! Thanks!  
  
-JenjermanNorm 


	8. Author's Note!

This is just a short Author's Note to thank all of our fantastic reviewers!  
  
Samantha Radcliffe/Alexander- What an original name? Yes we do unfortunately know you...hehe O and did you like the part when we said we did a "sam" yes that was about you lols!  
  
Desiree- Thanks Des for your great review! See ya at school!  
  
Sayanna The Rover- Thanks for the review! Yes we finally updated! Glad you like it!  
  
Jenn or should I say Erin?- Thanks! You must update your story! But thanks for the coolio review!  
  
Incensio Lady- Thanks for the super duper review! (From Jenn-Thanks for updating your story! You're a super good writer!)  
  
JB-LIRIMAER- We're so happy to be one of your faves!  
  
Lady Corinthian- A Mary-Sue (as we have been told by some of our super great readers and reviewers) is a story where a character, most of the time being the author falls in love with the main character and they are now the main characters and that person that you made up is perfect and stuff! Hope that helped!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin- Nice pen name! lols! Will and Jack are all ours! Hehe  
  
Jack Sparrow Lover- Jack is mine (Sarah's) and all mine! And he will stay that way!!!  
  
PED-Sarah-That's soo cool! And we're so happy we're also one of your faves!  
  
Ritty-Yes I know, but we finally updated!  
  
Shanelover1- Whoever wouldn't want to be stuck in a cell with Jack has some problems lols!  
  
Bullet Proof Dork- We know about the whole a/n and words being jumbled together... it was actually the computers fault! It made us do it! Lols...well actually it just made everything one paragraph so sorry bout that!  
  
THANKS GUYS! AND IF WE FORGOT YOU PLEASE LET US KNOW BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BEST-EST!  
  
-JenjermanNorm 


	9. To Commandeer a Ship

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anyone here except for Jenn and Sarah so please don't sue is for being obsessed with these totally hot characters!  
  
Chapter 8: To Commandeer a Ship  
  
"Rise and shine!" said Jack as he tried to wake the sleeping teenagers.  
  
"Mom, just give me five more minutes!" mumbled Sarah as she rolled over.  
  
"Well this oughta help." Answered Jack, as he took a bucket of cold water and splashed it on the girls.  
  
"Mom! What the hell?!" yelled Sarah, jumping quickly to her feet.  
  
"I thought being stuck in jail should have taught you not to use such horrible language," chuckled Jack.  
  
"Ok! I'm up." The two of them looked down at Jenn who was surprisingly still sleeping!  
  
"Jenn wake up!" yelled Sarah, when Jenn didn't make any response Sarah knelt down on the ground next to Jenn and whispered in her ear "Jenn! Orlando's here to see you!"  
  
"Huh!? What?! Where!" yelled Jenn as she jumped into the air and looked all around for Orlando.  
  
"Haha! That was a good one!" chuckled Sarah, doubling over in laughter. "Snort." Now it was Jenn's turn to laugh at Sarah.  
  
The trio started to walk towards the harbor, hoping to meet up with Will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The warm sunlight splashed across Will's face waking him. He stood up quickly, remembering the events that occurred last night. "Oh no! Those bloody pirates took Elizabeth away! And Jenn! I wonder if she's alright." Will started walking briskly towards Norrington. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" (A/N: And Norrington responds "No shit Sherlock" O wait no Norrington's a meanie he has no sense of humor, never mind)  
  
"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," responded Norrington in his usual, cold sneer. "I have enough trouble with finding Elizabeth and getting Mr. Sparrow, I don't need any blacksmiths pestering me either"  
  
"We have to hunt them down, we must save her!" and after thinking for a second he thought, "Jack! He'll help me!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You two, go get Mr. Turner. I can't risk Norrington finding me now," said Jack, hiding himself behind an overturned streetcar.  
  
The teens listened quickly and dragged Will towards Jack. "I'm so glad you all are alright. I was worried something might happen to you Je..erm..Jack," stammered Will, his ears slowly turning red.  
  
Jenn and Sarah shared a smile before Sarah said, "How about we go steal that boat," pointing to the Interceptor. "And I have just the plan to get it."  
  
"That ship is a beauty, and I have a plan on how to get her too, but ladies first." spoke Jack.  
  
"Well, I think we should board the Dauntless and trick Norrington and his crew to come on there then swing onto the Interceptor and sail away from there."  
  
"Sounds good to me," chimed Jenn and Will.  
  
"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," replied Jack. "And Will there, how far are you wiling to go to save this Elizabeth girl?"  
  
Will nervously looked at Jenn who was busy talking to Sarah and replied "W- well, I'd die for her."  
  
"All right, no worries then. Let's get started! Jenn, you and Will take that canoe and hide under it while you walk and swim towards the Dauntless, and Sarah and I will do the same." Jenn and Will went under the canoe and started walking/swimming (A/N: What were they doing? Like walking or swimming? Lets call it 'swalking') in the water.  
  
"Will, are you touching my leg?" whispered Jenn.  
  
"No!" he replied.  
  
"Well something is!"  
  
"Don't worry it's probably just a bloody fish."  
  
"A fish?!" she whispered, her voice getting a bit louder. "Yes a fish, I'm guessing you don't care for the little creatures?"  
  
"No! Ahh! Oh my gosh.. get it off of me now!"  
  
"Don't worry the little bugger won't hurt you. He'll probably swim away in a minute."  
  
"I don't care. I HATE fishies..but all better now he swam away."  
  
"Jenn are you alright." Whispered Sarah from the canoe next to them.  
  
"No. There was a fish near me!"  
  
"O gods Jenn a fish?" answered Sarah in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.  
  
"Leave me alone I hate fishes!"  
  
"What if it were to bite me?"  
  
"I highly doubt that a small little fish would bite you, but he's gone now so don't worry about it."  
  
"We're here. Now just push the boats away and climb up here." Instructed Jack.  
  
All four of them climbed up onto the ship. Will and Jack motioned for Sarah and Jenn to hide behind them while they tried to fight off the few men that were already on the ship.  
  
"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship," said Jack while Jenn and Sarah mouthed the words he was saying (watching the movie too many times does make you do things like that..).  
  
"Aye, Avast," said Will, before all the men erupted into laughter (A/N: does anyone know what that was supposed to mean? Tell us and we'll give you a cookie!).  
  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," spoke one of the bolder men.  
  
"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" retorted Jack and he raised his pistol to the man's nose.  
  
"You still cannot get all of us off this ship." Answered another bold, but ignorant man.  
  
"Wanna bet?" said Sarah and Jenn as they emerged from their hiding spots. They were still dressed up in the men's clothing so the crew still believed them to be men.  
  
"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" yelled the men as they jumped off.  
  
"Now!" yelled Jack and Jenn, Sarah, Will and Jack all swung onto the Interceptor while Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless.  
  
"Now Norrington you will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow escaped once again!" yelled Jack as the Interceptor started sailing away from the Dauntless and soon Port Royal was no where to be seen.  
  
Everyone's stomach soon started to growl from having no food so Jenn and Sarah agree to go below deck to make lunch. Meanwhile Jack and Will had the same talk they do in the movie.  
  
"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Said Will.  
  
"Is that so?," came Jack's reply.  
  
"Yes, it is. You do not have any reason to question me about this." Retorted Will.  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"Your father, old Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"My father was not a pirate." Replied Will as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."  
  
"You didn't beat me."  
  
"Why yes I believe I did." Sneered Jack as he moved one of the sails that Will was hanging on, leaving Will hanging over the water.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" yelled the girls from below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's it for now! Did you like!? Review! I hope this one was a bit better and longer than the last chapter! Thanks! O and if you would like us to e-mail you for when we update please leave your e-mail in your review!  
  
And thank you to all of our reviewers! -JenjermanNorm 


	10. Events on the way to Tortuga

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing (sadly) except Jenn and Sarah! Please don't steal us!  
  
Chapter9: Events on the way to Tortuga  
  
Of course Jenn and Sarah knew that Will was hanging on the yard when they called them for lunch but they still acted surprised when they saw Will and Jack. Jenn watched as Will struggled to keep hold of the yard.  
  
"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance - you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" Jack explained and then swinging the yard back and dropping Will on the deck said, "So. can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"  
  
"Tortuga ?" asked Will. Jack nodded as he said the name again.  
  
"Aww, do we have to? I hate it there," complained Sarah.  
  
Jack grinned at her, "And why is that Lass?"  
  
"My own reasons.."  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Said Jenn cutting in the conversation before Sarah let something slip.  
  
The funny smell of burnt toast, burnt meat and several other things burnt rose to everyone's noses as they made there way down below.  
  
"Blimey! What's that horrid smell?" asked Jack, covering his nose from the putrid smell.  
  
"What smell..I have no clue what your talking about." Answered Jenn, but in fact she smelled the horrid smell too but wouldn't admit to it.  
  
"Nevermind." He replied and sat himself down.  
  
Suddenly Sarah's arm started to beep. "What the...?" she said as she looked down at her arm. "Oh my gosh! One Tree Hill! Jenn we're going to miss it!"  
  
"No..one..tree..hill" Jenn hyperventilated.  
  
"Which means..." "No..Chad Michael Murray!" finished Jenn.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this!?" questioned Sarah in an almost tearful state.  
  
"Will, I think that smoke went to their heads! There talking about trees and hills," said Jack, laughing at the girls antics.  
  
"Sarah, what's today's date," asked Jenn, trying to calm down.  
  
"The tenth."  
  
"Really! Wow !It's my birthday, and we can't watch one tree hill!" squealed Jenn.  
  
"Birthday? Drinks all around!" applauded Jack.  
  
"Yes I agree." Said Will, breaking his silence.  
  
"Ummm....minor problem," said the two girls, "We can't drink yet."  
  
"What do ye mean, ye can't drink." Asked Jack as he took a swig of the rum, "I've never heard of a pirate that hasn't drunk before.  
  
"We can too drink, all I meant was um..well you tell him what I mean Jenn." Retorted Sarah, looking nervously at Jenn. Jenn had already opened up her own bottle of rum and was about halfway done and too into the drink to answer Sarah.  
  
After about a half hour of drinking the liquor started to take it's toll on Jenn and Sarah, their stomachs obviously not used to drinking heavily. A quite intoxicated Sarah staggered over to Will and plopped down beside him. "Willy, Willy Wonka, hows about giving me kiss." Said Sarah, fumbling with her words. She puckered up her lips waiting for her kiss from Will. Will didn't do anything, he just took another gulp of his drink and stared out into the calm waters.  
  
Jenn who was quite drunk as well, was sitting on a chair, talking to the stove, whom she had now named Perkins. "Perkins, your such a funny guy! Don't you think so Sam?" asked Jenn, talking to the chair next to her. Jenn roared out in laughter and slapped her knee, apparently Doug, the frying pan had made a funny joke.  
  
Jack looked over at Sarah, she had fallen asleep with her head against the wall, and she shivered. He went over to her and put his arms around her and soon fell asleep there. Will got up and stretched and looked over at Jenn, who noticed him and got up. She walked over to him with such elegance and grace. Ok, who was he kidding? As soon as she got up she tripped and fell and got up again, but of course not without apologizing to Sam, the chair. She fell forward, and Will caught her just in time and laid her down across the floor and he too, like Jack, wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
  
A/N: Chappy Done! YAAY! That was a fun chapter to write! Sorry it took so long to get out! It was mushy and funny..hehe Perkins.coolio restaurant.if you and like 5 other people order soup at like 1 in the morning and then one person orders waffles and falls asleep in your food they look at you funny...i don't know why!  
  
Dudes it's MY (Jenjerman) birthday! So please review and make my day! Thank you all so very much! 


	11. Nice Awakenings, Cell Phones, and the Tr...

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing! Nothing! We are just two teenagers who are obsessed with the hottest people on the Earth and we feel like throwing ourselves in! Please don't sue us! Oh but we do own the plot! We don't own Nextel or Aim either.  
  
Chapter: 10- Nice Awakenings, Cell Phones, and the Truth Note: Okay, we just wanted to clarify that Sarah didn't really want Will to kiss her, Will is MINE! (Jenn's!!!!! pixystix7976, Orlando is MINE! HAHA MINE!!! LOL) And Sarah was just drunk, because he's MINE!! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!! Anyways...  
  
The warm sunlight poured through the windows, waking everyone from their nice slumber. Sarah opened her eyes, expecting to see her bright blue painted walls, with her many posters of bands on her walls, but instead she saw Jack leaning on her, mumbling something about missing rum.  
  
Jenn started to wake up too. Still sitting, she started to stretch out her arms, only for her fist to connect with Will's jaw, accidentally.  
  
"What in the hell?" awoke Will, massaging his jaw.  
  
"Oops, my bad," replied Jenn, after stifling a yawn.  
  
"I'm tired. Jenn! Oh my gosh! What happened last night!" said Sarah, the events of the night before flooding back to her.  
  
"Nothing happened Sarah, *yawn* all we did was *yawn* have a bit of rum. By the way, who was steering the boat..errr..ship, while we were sleeping?" Replied Jenn.  
  
"I put the anchor down, what did ye think, we were gonna leave it? Every blimey Pirate knows that." Said Jack.  
  
"Oh, um...we were just making sure. My clothes are all itchy! I want my old clothes." Complained Sarah, acting somewhat childish.  
  
"O yes! Your clothes, lass. I've got 'em right over there in the corner you see." Said Jack, pointing to a pile of clothes.  
  
The two girls excitedly ran over to where their 'normal' clothes were and told the guys to go upstairs while they got changed, and the men did, of course not without complaining.  
  
When Jack and Will were above deck Jenn said, "Sarah, this is getting a bit odd for me. I mean, we look under a curtain in the movie theatre, the lights go all 'horror movie-ish' on us and then we're sucked into the Pirates of the Caribbean, and we're hanging out with two pirates! What do you thinks gonna happen to us?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen, but we're on a boat with two extremely hot pirates, let's have some fun!" laughed Sarah.  
  
"Yea, I guess your right, but, I dunno."  
  
"Jenn! Do you have your phone with you?!"  
  
"I do!!!!" said Jenn, as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver Nextel, that had the words 'Message Waiting' on the screen. "I got a voicemail, I'm just going to check it, and I have service here, how odd is that?!"  
  
Jenn called her cell phone to find out she had a message from 11 pm last night, it said, "Hey Jenn, its Sam. Me, Alaina, Kathleen, Amanda, and Kaylee were wondering where you and Sarah were yesterday. We went to the movie theatre yesterday and we went into the Pirates movie and you guys weren't there, but the movie was all messed up, we just guessed that's why you left. Oh and Kat and everybody else says Hi, if Sarah's there Alaina wanted to tell you something, she said you had to tell her something about her cousin, but she's too busy making out with Dean and Kat's making out with Tom, that's all they do lately. Oh! And you know Dan, Tom's cousin? He asked me out! It's been 3 hours already! Gotta go, talk to you soon, and call us back please!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, no!" yelled Sarah looking distressed. "Dean is Alaina's cousin! That's what I was supposed to tell her!"  
  
Jenn covered her mouth with her hand, trying quite hard not to start laughing hysterically, but it didn't really work. "Should I call her?" she answered in-between giggles.  
  
"Ya, I guess." Answered Sarah.  
  
Jenn tried to call Alaina but the line was busy, so instead she signed onto Aim (Just in case you don't know what that is, it's America Online Instant messenger, and we don't own that either) hoping to be able to talk to Alaina there, but no such luck. Instead she received two instant messages as soon as she was about to sign off from HPNIGHTOWL and DECEMBERKITTEN who were her friends Erin and Sam, but just as she was about to tell them what had happened her phone shut off because it lost service.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Jenn after moving all over trying to get service.  
  
"You all right down there? You dressed yet?" asked Will from above.  
  
(A/N: LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I just saw the ice breakers charge gum thingies..and the girl is taking a long time getting dressed and the boyfriend is sitting on the couch with the dog, and the guy puts a piece of that gum stuff in his mouth and he starts making out with the dog! LMAOO! Ok sorry, I'm home, like high on antibiotics with a fever, but that just cracked me up!)  
  
"Ya, you can come down now," answered Sarah.  
  
"Took ye long enough, well I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Asked Jack.  
  
"I don't know, what you making? Said Sarah, sarcastically.  
  
"How about me and Will o'er there make breakfast and you two go up and steer the ship, since you must have lots of experience steering on your own."  
  
Jenn forgetting that her and Sarah had never steered (Is that the right form of steer?) a ship before quickly agreed and ran above deck, dragging Sarah.  
  
When they were above deck Sarah grabbed Jenn by the shoulders and started shaking her, trying to shake some sense into her, if it was at all possible.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" asked Jenn, not understanding Sarah's actions.  
  
"Jenn! We've never steered a ship before! Why'd you let them cook and us steer?"  
  
"O, Minor details! Anyways, it can't be that different from driving a car." said Jenn, nonchalantly, and she walked over to the steering wheel and tried to steer the ship.  
  
For about fifteen minutes, Jenn and Sarah were steering successfully, until some rocks came into view and Jenn suddenly started slamming her foot down on the floor of the ship.  
  
"Jenn what are you doing?" asked Sarah, quite confused.  
  
"I'm trying to find the brakes on this thing!"  
  
"Jack! Will! We need your help! There are rocks!" yelled Sarah.  
  
Jack and Will quickly ran above deck to find that they were, in fact steering straight into several big rocks. They quickly steered clear of the rocks, making it look quite easy and at the same time making Jenn and Sarah look dumb.  
  
"I thought you two knew how to steer!" said Jack, after sitting himself on the rail of the ship.  
  
Jenn leaned against the rail a few feet away from Jack, and watched Will steer the ship without any trouble. Sarah just sat on the floor with her legs crossed and said "Well, I guess there's something we need to tell you guys then. We're not really pirates and we've never steered a ship before."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," spoke Will sarcastically.  
  
"Well what are you then?" asked Jack.  
  
"We're just teenagers, we live in the 21st century and we were at a movie and we got sucked into your world somehow!" explained Sarah.  
  
Jenn explained in more detail, using her hands, trying to show the motions (She looked kinda pathetic, but you'll see...) "Yea, we both looked under a black curtain to get my water bottle and everything went all dark and freaky, and then we started spinning and -"as Jenn tried to act them out spinning she, forgetting she was leaning on the rail of the ship, fell overboard, but with one hand she grabbed the railing she had just fallen off moments before. Will, who was watching her intently explain the story, quickly ran over and grabbed Jenn's hand that was gripping the railing with all her might.  
  
"Help!" she moaned and looked at Will who was still watching her intently, but now he had a look of caring and fear in his eyes (A/N: *Wipes away tear* Awww! They had a moment!)  
  
Sarah quickly ran over and reached for Jenn's other hand and tried to pull her up, but soon found a hand snaked around her waist pulling her, pulling Jenn. Within mere minutes Jenn was back on deck, hugging Will, while Sarah and Jack did the same.  
  
A/N: Dude NO! I'm watching some MTV award show cause I'm home from school sick, and Sean Paul just won! NOOO! He's ok.*gag* sorry no offense to anyone that likes him, but Evanescence and Good Charlotte were also nominees and Sean Paul won over them! I hope Orlando's there..It's MTV European stuff, and he's European, right? I suck at Geography leave me alone! LOL Ok sorry. Anyways..did you like that chapter, sorry if it was kinda mushy but I needed some Jack n Sarah and Will n Jenn cause I (Jenjerman) am home sick and I'm bored out of my mind.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! You guys rock! Oh, and in your review please let us know what you think should happen next! Your comments and ideas are always wanted!  
  
Jenn: Guys you must, must, must, must go read two stories where I marry Orlando! They are the two best writers ever (*cough* other than me and Sarah of course* and their pennames are: SamanthaRiddle and HyperPrincess! Go read them now! Hahaa!  
  
Oh! And for my birthday I got a life size Legolas Standee! *Hugs Leggy* He is soo hot! Dude tho! No fair, I'm home from school and I still don't have the Extended LoTr! Ok, please just review and have a nice Turkey Day! 


	12. A Kiss of Love?

Title: Under the Curtain

Chapter 11: A Kiss of Love?

Disclaimer: All right, we'll be honest…. Cause honestly…… does it look like we could possibly own POTC? Haha I think not! So please don't sure us or anythin like that cause that wouldn't be to good. THANKS!

NOTE: Jenn: It's all Sarah's fault in the lack of updates! Blame HER!

Sarah: ***points to self * **Yea uhhh blame me! My fault! I sorry…….

Jenn: good!

Sarah: well now that we are done pointing fingers at everyone lets get on to the

story!

Jenn: Ummm you pointed you own finger at yourself but yea, STORY TIME!

They all laid there in an awkward silence for a minute. Then out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Will lean in over Jenn. Sarah smiled, she finally got it. The one thing that Jenn had wanted for so long, she had finally gotten it. She didn't even notice that Jack had inched closer to her because she was so happy for Jenn.

Jenn sat there as she saw Will bend his neck until they were just a few centimeters apart. She didn't know what to do at first and before she could do anything to stop it their lips came together. But then in one crushing moment reality hit her and she pulled away quickly.

"You shouldn't have done that," whispered Jenn.

"I- I didn't mean to," he whispered a bit shocked at what he just did. He loved Elizabeth more than anything in the world, so why did he kiss this new girl that he never met until just a day or two ago?

Sarah noticed the awkwardness and jumped up immediately nearly knocking Jack over and said, "Well next time you feel like being a clumsy ditz Jenn, would you mind doing it somewhere else?"

"I guess I could try."

"Get ready mates!" yelled Jack, "We're there"

"O fun," Sarah said quietly and went over to Jenn, "Hey! Congrats there!"

"Hehe it was so awesome."

"I bet it was, I mean for you of course."

Jack came over and swung both arms around Jenn and Sarah and started walking them off the boat. "It's time to go lasses. I haven't been here in a bit."

"Really? I couldn't imagine why." Said Sarah in a sarcastic tone.

They walked of the boat and into the crowded streets of Tortuga with Will following closely behind.

Author note: So, did y'all like it? I no I no! You can review and let us know! Pleaseeeeeee?! Thankee so much to all our amazing reviewers! You people ROCK!


	13. Feelings

Title: Under the Curtain  
  
Disclaimer: We own *drumroll*.nothing.so please don't sue us, well you could and then we'd get out of school, but it's too annoying to get sued, so just don't!  
  
Chapter 12: Feelings  
  
Jenn: Sarah! Sarah: Ya? Jenn: WE KISSED! Sarah: Yes Jenn I know. Jenn: No, Sarah you don't get it..we really kissed! Me and Will kissed! Sam: No Jenn, it would be Will and I kissed. Jenn: ANYWAY.Sarah, We kissed! *The sad part is, this conversation actually happened.  
  
Ok Sorry for the delay.hope this makes up for it!  
  
There was a bitter "Who's she?" and then she sound of hand against cheek. Jack was just bitch-slapped by one of the many whores of Tortuga. This ticked Sarah off a bit.  
  
"How do I know that he's just using me, and as soon as he sees another girl he'll go over to her and be all lovey dovey?" Sarah thought to herself. She slipped out from underneath Jack's arms at the same time as Jenn; she wasn't going to let him have any comfort right now.  
  
"You Ok?" asked Jenn, after her and Sarah had walked into a closed alley.  
  
"Yea I'm ok, why don't we see if we can get service on your phone now. It is the only lifeline to our world anyway." She replied with a laugh.  
  
Jenn took out her phone, surprisingly her phone had service and she had one message waiting. The message was from Alaina; she just wanted to let Sarah know that she broke up with her old boyfriend and she was now going out with some Canadian fried of Jenn's named Alex.  
  
While the girls were checking the messages Jack and Will went into the nearby bar, trusting that the two girls would be able to find their way.  
  
As they walked Will thought about Jenn, about Elizabeth, who did he love? He was on this adventure to try and find Elizabeth, but why then did he kiss Jenn? She was so much different than Elizabeth. Elizabeth was elegant, beautiful and conservative. Jenn was beautiful, but in a different way. "I'm here to find Elizabeth" he thought "because I love Elizabeth and I plan on marrying her, but why was I so scared when I thought Jenn might fall off the ship?"  
  
Jack was also thinking. "Why did it bother me so much when Sarah walked away? I'm not that kinda guy, I don't fall in love. I could have any of these gals for a little bit of pocket money, but I'm falling for the hard one to get. But when I'm with Sarah it's different then being with one of the whores here. I'm happy, I feel all warm inside and I just don't know what I'd do if she stayed mad at me. Blimey Jack, your in love with the gal!"  
  
Jack soon spotter Murtogg and him and Will sat down for a bit of rum.  
  
Jenn and Sarah started to walk towards the bar. They both looked disgustedly at the men and women drinking in the streets. Jenn entered the bar with Sarah behind her. She soon found Jack and Will.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" asked Jack.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Jenn, turning quickly around to find that Sarah was not there behind her, or anywhere near her. "Sarah?!" she yelled, getting nervous.  
  
"Sarah!" yelled Jack as he opened the bar door and walked out. Jenn and Will followed close behind, leaving Murtogg to take advantage of the drink Jack left.  
  
The three of them quickly turned to a distressed scream. They saw who was screaming, Sarah. She was kicking and screaming a man who was pulling her to a few barrels over by some other couples. Jenn tried to run and go help Sarah, but was restrained by Will. Jack had already started running to where Sarah was.  
  
"Jenn, stay here you might get hurt." Said Will, as he loosened his grip on her shoulders. Jenn, not even listening to Will, jabbed her elbow into his side, freeing her, and ran to go help Sarah.  
  
Jack didn't care who he punched in his way, he had an odd feeling in his stomach, it was a mix of fear for Sarah, and of anger. He found Sarah and the man dragging her. He punched the man in the jaw, instantaneously breaking it, setting Sarah free. The man fell to the ground and Jack picked Sarah up into his arms. The man reached his arm out to grab Jack's ankle, but Jenn was there and she kicked him in the head, knocking him out.  
  
Jack looked at Sarah's face, her right eye was swollen and she had a nasty gash on her left cheek. He had never been so scared in his life before. He was in fact, in love with her. Sarah picked her head up, planted a light kiss on his lips and fell back into his arms, with a weak smile. Jack kissed her forehead (A/N: AWWW!!!!) and held her closer to his chest. It was now Jenn's turn to smile, she was so happy for Sarah.  
  
Jenn felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Will standing in front of her.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground in front of her.  
  
"Don't think about it for a second more, I understand." Replied Will, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Jenn looked at him for a second, before embarrassedly looking away. "This can't happen. He's here to find Elizabeth." She thought.  
  
"And Jenn, I don't regret this." He said, as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
THE END!  
  
GUYS THIS IS JENN AND I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MUCH SOONER! HOPE THIS WAS ENOUGH LOVE IN ONE CHAPTER FOR YOU THOUGH!  
  
Please review!  
  
-JenjermanNorm 


End file.
